the children of the gods
by TheSilverDragon360
Summary: What if there was a child born to all of the Greek Gods and Goddess? What if that was Harry Potter?
Summary

There once was a child of all the Greek gods and goddesses that was also the child of two people blessed by Hecate both mortal parents died soon after having the child. They were killed by a hated man and feared one at that his name was Tom Marovo Riddle.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 1 / Prologue

There once was a couple who was part of a secret society. The secret society was the society of witches and wizards. The couple were James Charles Potter his wife was Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. They were wanting an heir and other children but as it was both were hit with a sterility curse during a battle against death eaters. Lily was very skilled in all of the classes she took while at Hogwarts so she knows a ritual that would allow them to have a heir. She told James about it and he thought that it would allow them to have a child to carry on the name of Potter. But what they didn't know that when they did the ritual that they would call all of the greek gods (genders went respectively to the right body) The gods and goddesses thought that they were the only owns that heard the call. So the time came for when the baby was to be born the Potters could not wait for their child to be in their arms. They were delighted that they had a boy but what they didn't know that they would never see their child grow up. They were killed about a year later. They were hiding from a Dark Lord named Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. He had finally tracked them down and was going to kill them. James was the first of the family to be killed. Voldemort then went upstairs to find the boy who was foretold about in a prophesy that a seer had seen. He found the nursery where the child and his mother were at. Lily tried to stop Lord Voldemort from killing her baby but he just shot the killing curse at her and she dropped dead. When Lord Voldemort tried to kill the child with the killing curse but the spell was blocked by the one thing that could block it magic from Hecate the goddess of magic. The child's name was Harrison Ares Zeus Hermes Potter.

-Time Skip-

Harrison was raised by his aunt and uncle that were not mean, but they also were not kind to him. He had gotten his letter to Hogwarts and then his aunt along with his uncle told him about where he came from and also what really happened to his parents. They told him that on August 1st that they would take him to Diagon Alley and help him get his stuff that he needed to go to Hogwarts. Finally the day had arrived for when they would go to Diagon alley. They went to a place called The Leaky Caldron. His aunt went to the bartender and told him that they needed to get the the alley. So they all went back to the a brick wall and Tom pulled out a weird looking stick and tapped the wall three times on a brick. Tom said stand back now there before their eyes they saw the wall turn into a gateway that lead to a very busy alley way. Tom said there you go. Aunt Petunia said come along now let's go and get some money from your vault. So they headed to the biggest building in the alley and they got to the doors and started to walk in there then all of a sudden there was a gong that sounded throughout the building. The whole building started to shake from the foundation up. Everyone in there was trying to figure out what was happening suddenly there was what could be described as a regal looking goblin standing and stating that the gong was an old ward around Gringotts it sounded when a demi god or goddess entered the building. Suddenly the family of four were surrounded by guards while the other people in the building were escorted out of the building being told that after the issue had been solved they could come back in so that they could finish their business. The family of four were taken to a big office near the back of the building. When they were told to enter they found the same goblin that had told everyone what was happening. When he introduced himself it turns out that his name is Ragnuk and is the king of the goblins. So Harrison asked why did the gong sound when he walked in, Ragunk explained that he might be a child of the greek gods and the only way to know who for sure which one was one of his parents was they would only find that out if he takes a blood test. Harry and the rest of his family asked w hat was a blood test. Ragunk said that it was a way to see what bloodlines that a person were related to and what rings that they would inherit. So they decided that they would do a blood test. So Ragnuk took out a goblet and a piece of parchment. He also took out a knife, he asked Harrison to cut his palm and hold it over the goblet. When the goblet got the right amount of blood the cut healed itself and let the blood leak onto the parchment the blood started to form words that made the family tree of Harrison what it said:

 **Fathers :**

 **James Charles Potter(deceased)**

 **Jupiter/ZEUS:** **Olympian God**

 **Neptune/POSEIDON:** **Olympian God**

 **Pluto/HADES: Olympian God**

 **Apollo/APOLLO:** **Olympian God**

 **Mercury/HERMES: Olympian God**

 **Mars/ARES:** **Olympian God**

 **Vulcan/HEPHAESTUS:** **Olympian God**

 **Bacchus/DIONYSUS:** **Olympian God**

 **ALEXIARES: Olympian God**

 **ANICETUS: Olympian God**

 **Heracles: Olympian God**

 **MORPHEUS: Olympian God**

 **PHOBOS: Olympian God**

 **DEIMOS: Olympian God**

 **Mothers :**

 **Lily Rose Potter nee Evans(deceased)**

 **Juno/HERA: Olympian Goddess**

 **Minerva/ATHENA:** **Olympian Goddess**

 **Diana/ARTEMIS:** **Olympian Goddess**

 **Venus/APHRODITE:** **Olympian Goddess**

 **Ceres/DEMETER:** **Olympian Goddess**

 **PERSEPHONE/PERSEPHONE: Olympian Goddess**

 **HESTIA/HESTIA: Olympian Goddess**

 **HEBE: Olympian Goddess**

 **HECATE: Olympian Goddess**

 **IRIS: Olympian Goddess**

 **NIKE: Olympian Goddess**

 **NEMESIS: Olympian Goddess**

 **NYX: Olympian Goddess**

 **THE MUSES:**

 **Calliope: Olympian Goddess**

 **Clio: Olympian Goddess**

 **Erato: Olympian Goddess**

 **Euterpe: Olympian Goddess**

 **Melpomene: Olympian Goddess**

 **Polyhymnia: Olympian Goddess**

 **Terpsichore:Olympian Goddess**

 **Thalia: Olympian Goddess**

 **Urania: Olympian Goddess**

 **ERIS: Olympian Goddess**

 **HARMONIA: Olympian Goddess**

 **NYMPHS /(Naiads, etc.): Olympian Goddesses**

Well that was shocking was the only thing that was going through everyone's mind after they read the list. Ragnuk was the first to break free from the shocking revelations about Harrison's parentage. Ragnuk decided that the best option was to contact the greek gods and goddesses and tell them the news of what was happening . So he got a IMS(Iris Messages) going to the throne room of the olympian council. To much of his enjoyment he found the olympians arguing about what was happening on their side of the world. It was Hestia that saw the message first. She suddenly yelled ( She hardly ever yells but you know when she yells to be quiet) will you all stupid dumb idiots shut up we have a guest in our presence. That got them quiet then they all saw the message that Hestia saw first in it was a goblin laughing his head off with four people in the background looking like they saw the most hilarious thing in their entire life. Then they realised that had been seen. The the four people looked like they were on their deathbed. Hades knew what that looked like for he was present at most peoples Zeus said "what is it so important that they had to call the whole council in including every every god and goddess." Ragnok replied" may I present Harrison Ares Zeus Potter Son of the Greek gods and goddesses." That was the breaking point of everyone in the council room the with everyone starting to yell and asking a whole bunch of questions how could he be the son of all of them. Then Hecate thought of something and went and asked if Hestia remembered something that happened eleven years ago. Hestia thought about it and she remembered getting a call from a couple in Britain that wanted a child but they could not have it. Hestia asked why do you want to know Hecate replied " I answered the same call." They both realized that everyone had heard the call but they did not know that others had heard it too. Then Hecate cast the sornis charm on Hestia and Hestia yelled with a louder voice saying" do you all remember that call from the couple that could not have kids?" That got everyone quiet Zeus answered "yes, why is it important to know?" Hestia answered ( Hecate canceled the charm so Hestia voice was normal )" everyone heard the call and answered it so that is how Harrison is the child of every Greek god and goddess." Zeus got to thinking that if he is all their son that his godly blood would have overcome his mortal blood and that he is immortal and that they could spend time with him without the law that he had placed to stop gods and goddesses from spending time with their demigod children. Than Zeus declared that Harrison would spend the rest of the summer until he had to go back to school with them to get to know all of his parents. So Hecate to the magic that was similar to her own magic that was coming from the building and was coming from Harrison and pulled and all of a sudden Harrison disappeared from the building and then he appeared before his whole entire family. that is when everybody got the feeling that Harrison was who they thought he was. Then Hecate realized why they had that feeling was because he was under a glamor spell that looked like it was forced to make Harrison look that way. So Hecate started to unweave the spell that was on her son. She recognized the magic signature that the spell had it was the most evil of all of her blessed people Albus too many names Dumbledore. Hecate soon realized after getting close to the end of unweaving the spell that there was more spells that were on her son. She got really angry when she found out she used magical scissors to cut through all the spells that were on Harrison. She then decided to take away all the magic items that Albus too many names Dumbledore had collected over his many years that he had lived and then she decided to do the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone that had magic she stole Dumbledore's magic and made him a muggle for the rest of his life. She put the magic were it should belong and that was in her son's magical core. Then all of a sudden there was a triangle with a line through the middle of it with a circle in the middle of the triangle ( Look up the deathly hallows on the web you will see the what it looks like). Soon after the sign that appeared in the air there was a cloak, a wand that had bumps, and a stone that was pure black. Hades knew right away what they were he reached out and grabbed them saying"Oh my are they what i think they are, they are" every one was giving him weird looks he notice them and started to explain what they were," These are what the wizards call the Deathly Hallows I gave them to three brothers who had used magic to get across my favorite stream for many people had tried to cross the river but all before the three brothers had died in the river. The first brother was a man of war he asked for a wand more powerful than any other wand that have or would be created. So I took a branch from a nearby tree (it was an elder tree) and gave it to the first brother. The second brother was a grieving man he had lost his beloved fiance so he asked for a stone that could bring back the dead. So I picked up a stone from ground it happen to be a obsidian which was one of my favorite stones. I granted it the power to bring back people from the dead, but you can never bring back people from the dead only their ghost can come back. So the second brother got his wish. Now I turned to the third brother and I knew that it was he who used his magic to get he and his brothers across the river, it was he who was the smartest, he was the one that stood by and watch his brothers take all the credit for what he did and not them. So then and there I decided that I had found the helper that he had been looking for so he had make a move when the third brother got close to death. I asked what do you want the third and youngest brother replied I would like a cloak that could hide me from everyone including you Lord Hades. I was taken back in surprise that he knew who I was because most mortals think that I was a death angel sent by the Devil. So I gave the third brother my cloak that kept me from being seen by people who are not on their deathbeds. That is what the deathly hallows are." When Hades finished his tale the whole room was in a state of shock but Harrison was the only one that was not in shock. Hades suddenly took out a camera and took pictures of everyone. He quickly put the camera away. He heard laughter that could be described as maniacal laugh that got everyone out of their state of shock so. Everyone looked around the room to see who was doing the laugh and it turned out it was their son Harrison. Right there they decided that they would take harrison and raise him from there on.

-time-skip-

It only took a couple days for the new family to get to know each over. So ( this is after the Second Titan War) Zeus and the rest of Harrison decided that he would get to know other demigods so they sent him to Camp Half-Blood. The way that they sent Harry (Harrison for short ) by flashing him to the Big House ( He went with Dionysus) and he with his father Dionysus wanted to scare the living daylights of Chiron. So they flashed right in front of Chiron almost on top of him. They did it at night so that they could get a picture of him being scared and with his curlers in. When they did it, it was the funniest thing they had ever did( they had spent a lo0t of time pranking the rest of the family almost to insanity). They had future blackmail on Chiron so if they needed something bad enough they would tell Chiron if you don't do this somehow the pictures would get to the gods and goddesses and then to their children. Then everyone will know what he looks like at night. When Chiron got past his stage of being scared to death (figurally speaking) he asked what was going and why was it so important that they had to wake him up in the middle of the night. But dionysus did not want to have to tell it more times then it was needed so He would tell everyone at the camper fire what the news was. So Harry spent the day practicing the act he was going to do that night when he was going to be introduced to everyone at the camp. At dinner Dionysus had made an announcement for the first time. Chiron had told the camp that Mr.D had something to say to everyone even he did not know what was going on that got everyone at camp to be surprise.

Mr.D POV

I stood up and said I demand that everyone must be at the camp fire to night or they were going to miss a big announcement that could change everything that they had know for good. I also asked that if that if some people were not here that could they told that they need to come to the the campfire tonight.

End of Mr.D POV

It was time for the campfire the fire that reflected the camps nature it was purple and high in the sky. Dionysus had Chiron introduce him so that he would not have to yell. Mr.D said" I would like to tell you that all of you have the a new brother so let me have the pleasure to introduce my son Harrison Ares Zeus Hermes Potter." That had many different reactions that the gods and goddesses were expecting(the gods and goddesses had secretly flashed to see what their other kids did when they found out about what Harry was. But they decided to lay back and watch the show that was going to happen. At that thought there was a bright light that came from nowhere and floated in the air the light started to take a shape of a eleven year old boy and the boy started to float down to the ground and when the shape landed it took the color that of a young boy should look like. He had rainbow colored hair and ever changing eye color and and it turned out that the boy had muscles and was taller than he was in the form of light. There was one word that could describe him it was καλὸς κἀγαθός*. Even that was an understatement. Then all he suddenly moved with a little power he started using all of the powers that each good had it was a spectacular show. The most spectacular move was when he combined water and fire to make a huge flower firework that when it went into the air it looked like it was growing right out of the ground but in the sky. When the show that he put on was done he bowed like someone who had just done doing a big concert. Then everyone saw that something was in the shadow and was trying to get the new kid everyone gasped.

Cliffhanger ! (Insert Evil Laughter and Evil Look)

I really am evil aren't I.

Well this is my first Fanfiction story but i hope you like it.

καλὸς κἀγαθός : Handsome and Brave.

I really hope that I'm not copying any one's story I got the Idea when I was walking to a class at school so again I hope that I am not stealing any one's idea and hope you enjoyed it so signing out for now.

Chapter 2

Previously

Then everyone saw that something was in the shadow and was trying to get the new kid everyone gasped.

Harrison's POV

I heard everyone gasp then I heard a growl that came from behind me. I turn around and see three heads that looks really Fluffy then i realised that it was Fluffy. So i asked Fluffy is that you I knew that if It is fluffy he might wonder who knows his name and will sniff the air and find out that it was me but i look different. I was right when he knew it was me he leaped from the shadows and straight on me i was not ready for the pounce and it knocked me over. That got everyone to start screaming, well that was until a satyr along with a boy that had pitch black hair and dark colored eyes. Fluffy looked at the satyr a barked the look that was the satyr's face was the most hilarious thing that was ever seen on the face of the earth. Fluffy let me get , I asked the satyr what is your name and the name of your friend and also i am wondering what did fluffy say to you. That got him out of shock quickly apologizes saying that his name was Grover and his friend's name is Nico. Then he told everyone what fluffy had said.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _After the cerberus jumped onto the new camper and what looked like it was kissing him with a three tongues. Then i felt someone next to me stiffen it was Nico. I gave him a look saying "what is happening and you better start talking or you will not like the what is going to happen" with a defeated look on Nico's face he said that the cerberus was the daughter of the Cerberus that guards the underworld. She was stolen when she was a puppy ever since then his father is trying to find her so that Cerberus would be happy again. Also the cerberus that just jumped the new camper was the missing pup. Just then Fluffy that what she was called looked and said " If anyone tried to hurt her baby she will personally ripped them up to shreds and let the goblins take care of the rest of the family and their money. That was not a threat but a promise."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry was very surprise at what she said. That is when Hades came running out of the shadows and with the Cerberus that guards the entrance to the underworld all so came out of the shadows and they both went for the young Cerberus and hugged/licked her. Then Hades started to talk to her explaining her birth right and what has happen in the past 11 years the she had been missing. This is what happened.

Flashback

Hades POV

 _He had started running towards the group of two of his sons, a satyr, and_ _Ignatia_ _. That was his little friend and partner in crime. He whistled for Zerberus and while still running he spoke to Zerberus and told him that his daughter has been found that was the Cerberus that was on his son. He also said that she was very protective of the boy and she would kill anyone that tried to hurt him and she would also unleash the worst force in history onto the family Zerberus asked what is that force. He answered the Gobins. That was a very true statement the Goblins when they were at war they could kill millions upon billions of their enemies that they were fighting and hardly any of them got killed in war. Most goblins died of old age not of war._


End file.
